


Surprised

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Meet the Brewers [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, Established Relationship, M/M, Parental Acceptance, Surprise Party, The Brewers Love Their Son, What if Johnny never outed Patrick?, mentions of blowjobs, reference to sexy times, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: What if Johnny never inadvertently outed Patrick at the start of Meet the Parents? How would things have gone down?
Relationships: Clint Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Marcy Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Meet the Brewers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815697
Comments: 119
Kudos: 547





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rattling around in my mind for a bit. I finally had some time to work on it and I think I’m ready to share! 
> 
> I have no Beta and there are probably oodles of errors. Go easy on a gal, okay? Okay.

Something was definitely up. 

David had been skittish and evasive all day, pink and glowing with excitement when he arrived at Patrick’s for lunch bearing a pizza and a gorgeous bouquet of flowers. He’d inquired about Patrick’s plans for the afternoon, but skillfully side-stepped any attempt on Patrick’s part to pry details for that evening's activities. 

All David would say was that Patrick was to meet him at the cafe at 8 o’clock, and that he was absolutely, positively, 100% not allowed anywhere near the store all day. 

“It’s your birthday,” David had explained when Patrick had protested that getting another year older was hardly a good excuse to take the entire day off from work. “Could you please just let me spoil you? Just a little?” David had asked, lowering himself onto Patrick’s lap with a very sexy pout and a little shoulder shimmy added for good measure. 

And then that sexy pout was suddenly kissing him and Patrick found himself wondering if David had ever been on a debate team, because really, this was an excellent rebuttal. 

David then emphasized his point by dropping to his knees between Patrick’s thighs, unzipping his fly and taking Patrick’s cock into his mouth, sucking long and hard until Patrick came deep in David’s throat.

Now how was Patrick supposed to argue with that? 

* * *

Patrick had managed to wile away the day watching baseball highlights, practicing his guitar, and fretting about what to wear. After agonizing for half an hour about this blue button up or that blue button up, he decided to just wear the blue button up he’d been wearing all day. It was only the cafe and David would have told him if he expected Patrick to dress up. 

At 7:49 Patrick set off on foot toward the centre of town. It was a warm, clear night and he knew he’d probably be having at least a few drinks with David. Plus, walking home later would give him a chance to hold David’s hand and he really didn’t think they did that enough. He made a mental note to try to hold David’s hand more often. 

At 7:59 he was standing outside the cafe. It looked dimmer than usual inside, and one of the sheer curtains twitched and and eye that looked suspiciously like Stevie’s peered out at him. The curtain twitched back into place and Patrick heard the muffled sounds of feet shuffling and low voices speaking discordantly, one voice rising above all the others.

“ _He’s coming? He’s coming. So, are we on lights? Also we’re going with ‘Surprise’. Happy Birthday was too wordy and we couldn’t nail it at rehearsal_ …”

Patrick stood on the sidewalk out front of the cafe, his mouth probably gaping open in shock. David was throwing a surprise party? For him? But David… David loathed surprise parties. 

Patrick was suddenly filled with such a rush of love and affection for his amazing boyfriend. He had mentioned once - _once! -_ in passing almost six months ago that he’d always wanted a surprise party as a kid, but that his parents were terrible at keeping secrets and he’d always figured it out well in advance. 

Knowing David, he must’ve been planning this for a while. Maybe since that very moment that Patrick had mentioned his secret longing all those months ago. David was not one to throw something together slap-dash (okay, so he had put together that  _ Baby Sprinkle _ for Jocelyn with less than a day’s notice, but this was very, very different) and suddenly Patrick’s insides twisted with anticipation. 

Taking a deep breath, he crossed to the doors of the cafe and stepped inside.

He was immediately greeted with a chorus of “Surprise!” And there in the front of the crowd, wearing a striking black and white sweater that Patrick had never seen before, was David, eyes crinkling with barely concealed joy at the shock that must have registered on Patrick’s face. And behind him were the Roses, and Stevie, Roland and Jocelyn, Ray, his parents…

_ Oh. Holy. Jesus. _

His parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are most welcome! And if you’re on Tumblr please come and shout with me @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David was staring at him - they were all staring at him really, but he couldn’t take his eyes off David - his expressive eyebrows cocked questioningly, the smile on his face slowly slipping into an anxious grimace. Suddenly David was taking a step toward him, carefully pulling Patrick into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wound up with far more time to write than I thought I would on Sunday, and I have my encouraging friends at The Rosebudd to thank for their support and enthusiasm for this story! 
> 
> Please enjoy Chapter 2

Patrick wanted to run. He wanted to turn around and just take off out those doors and run. It had worked for him before. He’d run away and look at what it had gotten him. 

It had gotten him David. And the store. And the Roses. And Stevie. It had gotten him this new and wonderful life he’d never known was possible. He knew he wouldn’t be so lucky a second time. 

David was staring at him - they were all staring at him really, but he couldn’t take his eyes off David - his expressive eyebrows cocked questioningly, the smile on his face slowly slipping into an anxious grimace. Suddenly David was taking a step toward him, carefully pulling Patrick into his arms. 

“Wow… we really got you, huh?” he whispered, rubbing his hands up and down Patrick’s back in a way Patrick knew was meant to be soothing, but was just making him anxious. His parents only knew David as his business partner. Was this how business partners hugged each other? Were his arms supposed to be doing something besides hanging limply at his sides?

Before Patrick knew what was happening, David had pressed a quick kiss to his lips and Patrick’s eyes flew to where his parents were standing, just feet away. Had they seen? He wasn’t sure he wanted them to see. Not yet, at least. He needed to talk to them first. 

He placed his hands on David’s chest and gently pushed, taking a step back. David frowned back at him, confused. Patrick’s eyes darted once again to his parents then back to David. David turned to look over his shoulder, then back at Patrick. With a heavy heart, Patrick saw realization dawning painfully on David’s face before he drew his lips into a tight, crooked line. He nodded his understanding then tipped his head back, blinking hard. 

“I’m, uh… you should take some time… with your parents,” David said, his voice trembling, his usually effusive hands balled into fists at his side. Patrick lowered his gaze, unable to watch David’s face any longer. That’s when he noticed the words on David’s sweater. _I Believe in the Power of Love_. 

“I thought we were just having a casual dinner,” Patrick mumbled lamely, knowing it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t an explanation, at least not the one David deserved. 

David forced out a mirthless chuckle. “Yeah, well… surprise.”

With that, David turned and pushed through the crowd of people who Patrick now realized had been privy to their entire interaction. The Roses, Stevie… his parents. He couldn’t look at any of them, his guilt weighing his head down, his eyes on the floor in front of him, locked on the spot where David had just been standing. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his dad’s bright blue eyes staring back at him. 

“Dad, I…” he began, but his dad stopped him with a shake of his head. 

“You don’t need to explain, son,” he said softly. “It’s okay.” Patrick found himself enveloped in his father's embrace, his big rough hands holding Patrick so gently, so full of the love and acceptance that Patrick hadn’t dared to ask for, but it was there for him just the same. 

“I’m sorry,” Patrick whimpered into his father's shoulder. “I’m so sorry!”

His dad’s arms tightened around him and he pressed his face against Patrick’s temple. “Nothing to be sorry about, kiddo,” he said, his breath warm and reassuring. “We can talk later and you can tell us all about it.” He pulled back and grinned at Patrick. “Well… not _all_ about it. Keep it PG for your poor old dad, ok?”

Patrick chuckled and swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. His mom was in front of him now, her eyes bright with tears, but she was smiling. There was no trace of the disappointment he’d half expected to find there. She cupped his face in her hands, her palms warm and familiar against his overheated skin. 

“My sweet boy,” she murmured, gently stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. “You’re happy?” Patrick squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah I am.”

“He makes you happy?”

He opened his eyes and nodded again. His mom smiled back at him. “He makes me so happy.”

His mom pulled him close, tipping his head forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “That’s all we care about sweetheart,” she said softly. “And if David makes you happy…”

Hearing David’s name on his mother’s lips made Patrick’s heart jump and stutter. His face crumpled as he realized that he may have just fucked it all up, everything he and David had built together. After the barbecue fiasco, he and David has promised one another no more secrets. 

His stomach lurched at the thought of what David must be thinking. Not only had Patrick kept this secret from him, but he’d made David into a secret, when he should be anything but. Patrick was so proud of David, proud to be with him, proud to love him and proud to be loved by him. And now he’d done this thing… this monumentally stupid thing, and he was terrified that he was going to lose David. He’d almost lost him once before and it had been the most awful week of his life. Losing David now would be infinitely more painful. 

“I’m sorry Mom, but I have to -“ he began, but his mom pressed a finger to his lips.

“I know, sweetheart,” she said. “Go talk to him.”

Patrick nodded, taking a deep, steadying breath. He glanced around him. The other party guests had thoughtfully disbursed themselves around the cafe, most of them gathered around the tables heavily laden with food and drinks. Only the remaining Roses and Stevie were watching him from beside the counter; they all turned away quickly when he caught them looking his way. 

Approaching the counter, he paused beside Stevie. Before he could ask, she inclined her head towards the door leading to the kitchen and shot him a small, sympathetic smile. He squeezed her shoulder in silent gratitude and slunk quickly past them and through the door.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you were upset with me,” Patrick said quietly. 
> 
> David hiccuped and wiped at his eyes. “Oh, I am,” he said with a firmness Patrick didn’t often hear in his voice. David turned to him, his dark eyes serious, his face lacking its usual animated quality. Patrick’s stomach churned again. 
> 
> “Oh.”
> 
> Or: David and Patrick have an emotional discussion.

He found David sitting on the floor beside the door to the deep freezer, knees pulled up to his chest and his arms curled protectively around his legs. The back of his head rested against the wall, his eyes fixed to a spot on the ceiling just over his head. 

“Hey,” Patrick said, leaning against the doorframe leading from the main kitchen to this smaller, prep area. 

“Hey,” David replied quietly, addressing the ceiling. 

“Can I… can I sit?”

David shrugged his shoulders and dropped his gaze to watch his fingers pick aimlessly at the loose threads hanging from the rips in the knees of his jeans.

Patrick sighed. David was never one to keep his thoughts to himself. On the rare times he went quiet and non-verbal like this it was because he was either very upset or about to come. Patrick knew there was no way it was the latter, and his stomach churned, knowing that he had once again hurt David badly enough to make him shut down. 

He pressed his back against the wall beside David and slowly slid down until his backside hit the cold, hard, dirty tile floor. There was something sticky under his right shoe and he shuddered to think of what it could be. His insides cramped at the thought of David being so upset that he would subject himself and his luxury wardrobe to sitting on the grimy floor of the cafe kitchen. 

“I’m sorry, David,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. David sniffled but didn’t say anything. “I should have told them about you. About us.”

They sat side by side, shoulders barely touching, for what felt like an eternity. The only sounds in the room those of David’s sniffles and the thudding of Patrick’s heart in his ears. 

“I don’t know why I assumed,” David’s voice was stark and sudden in the silence between them. “I should have… I should have talked to you before…” His voice trailed off and he shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Patrick could see David’s face was working hard to hide his emotions even though tears had begun to trickle down his cheeks. 

“It’s okay,” Patrick said softly, placing a tentative hand on David’s arm. David shrugged it off and shook his head vehemently.

“What you’re going through is very personal, Patrick,” he turned his head, his dark eyes brimming with a complicated cocktail of feelings. “You shouldn’t let anyone dictate how or when you come out. Not me, n-not anyone.” He turned away again and buried his face in his knees, his shoulders shaking. “I never meant… I would never… God, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, hey!” Patrick said, his voice choked with emotion as he wrapped his arms around David’s shoulders, pulling him into his side and pressing kisses to his cheek, his ear, his jaw. To whichever part of David’s face he could reach. “David, baby no. No, don’t apologize. Please…”

Patrick sighed and rested his forehead against David’s shoulder. He could still feel David trembling and he murmured soothing words, not quite able to wrap his mind around the fact that David was apologizing to him, when it should have been the other way around. 

“I thought you were upset with me,” Patrick said quietly. 

David hiccuped and wiped at his eyes. “Oh, I am,” he said with a firmness Patrick didn’t often hear in his voice. David turned to him, his dark eyes serious, his face lacking its usual animated quality. Patrick’s stomach churned again. 

“Oh.”

“You promised,” David said tonelessly. “You asked me for openness and honesty, and all I asked from you was the same thing.” Patrick swallowed, wincing at the hard lump in his throat. “Have I ever lied to you?”

“No,” Patrick replied in a whisper. “Never.”

David nodded, his mouth working itself into a hard little knot. “And when you asked me to be open with you about m-my past, I did that, didn’t I? Even though it terrified me, and I was sure you would leave when you saw how… how broken I was?”

“You did.” God, Patrick felt sick now. 

“And when I asked you if there was _anything_ else you wanted to tell me, _anything_ else that I should know -” David’s voice was rising now in pitch and volume, “- it never occurred to you that _this_ -” he gestured toward the door leading to the main part of the kitchen, to where Patrick’s parents were currently mingling, unsupervised and unprotected, with a large portion of the population of Schitt’s Creek; “- might be something you should tell me?!?”

Patrick felt his lower lip begin to tremble and he drew it between his teeth, but it was no use. He could feel his emotions beginning to overwhelm him. 

“David, I’ve been wanting to tell them about us. I really have. I was just… I wanted to do it in person.”

David stared silently back at him, his expression neutral, which was more terrifying to Patrick than having David shout at him. Patrick closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. 

“A-and then I didn’t go home for the holidays, and I-I was feeling so comfortable with you a-and your family…”

Patrick heard David sigh, felt his soft hand soothing and warm on the back of his neck. “So all this time, your parents thought they were just talking to your… to your business partner.” It wasn’t a question, but Patrick nodded his assent anyway. 

“Yeah,” he whispered. He clasped his hands tightly on his lap. Unable to meet David’s gaze, Patrick kept his eyes trained on the slightly scuffed toes of his brown leather dress shoes. David’s hand gently stroked at the nape of his neck, patient, not rushing him to speak. 

“David, I know my parents are good people,” Patrick said with conviction, his eyes stinging with tears and his insides thrumming with nerves. “I just…” He made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. “I just… I couldn’t shake this fear that… that there was a small chance that this - what you and I have - that it could change everything. That they might see me differently, o-or treat me differently.”

He found the courage to look up at David, and instead of anger or hurt, he saw understanding and a fierce protectiveness reflected in his eyes. David smoothed his hand over Patrick’s head, giving his neck a gentle scratch, something that always soothed Patrick when he was anxious. 

“I’m so sorry, David. I am so, _so_ sorry.” Patrick was sobbing now, and felt David’s strong arms around him, holding him tight, grounding him, making him feel safe. 

David’s hands ran up and down his arm, scratched through his hair. He felt gentle lips press kisses to his temple; felt David sigh against his cheek. 

“You know, when I came out, I invited this couple back to my parents' place and just told my parents to deal with it,” he said and Patrick chuckled wetly into David’s chest. “There we go. That got a laugh.”

“I love you so much, you know that, right?” Patrick asked once he’d calmed down and gotten his emotions a bit more under control. 

“I know.”

“And I’m not… I’m not ashamed of you.”

David raised an elegant eyebrow. “What’s to be ashamed of? I’m amazing.”

“David.”

David huffed out a breath and uncoiled his arms from around Patrick. His fingers worked to twist the silver rings on his right hand. 

“Patrick, I get that you weren’t ready to tell them,” he said, his voice low and soft. “You know that’s not why I’m upset, right?”

“I know,” Patrick sighed. 

“I just… I don’t understand why you couldn’t tell _me_.” David stopped fidgeting with his rings and looked at Patrick, his eyes begging for understanding. “I mean… did you think… w-what did you think I would do?”

Patrick shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know,” he whispered. “I didn’t… I don’t know what I thought.” He wanted to reach out and take David’s hand in his, twist their fingers together, feel the soothing pressure of David’s rings against his skin. But he kept his hands to himself, rubbing them instead against the rough fabric of his jeans. “I kept telling myself that I’d talk to my parents soon, and then you would never have to know…” Patrick said shakily. “I just didn’t want to disappoint you.”

David let out a harsh breath that was almost a laugh, but held no humour. “Well I hate to break it to you, but this is pretty fucking disappointing.”

Patrick closed his eyes and pressed his hands together, tucking them between his thighs. “I know.”

“Jesus,” David sighed and Patrick heard the thunk of David’s head falling back against the wall once more. “You just… you let me talk to them. For over _a_ _year_ , Patrick! Y-you just let me believe… _Fuck_!”

Patrick heard the squeak of rubber against the slippery yet also somehow sticky tile floor. He opened his eyes to see David had gotten to his feet and was now pacing around the small space. 

“You could’ve told me, and you know that,” he said, his voice less harsh than his words would imply. “I mean, did you think I was gonna, what? Make you choose? Them or me? Tell them or we’re done?”

“David, no! I -“

“Y-you just… you just...” David paused and scrubbed his hands over his face, letting out a strangled groan. “God, I feel so fucking stupid.”

“You’re not stupid -“

“I know that!” David interrupted angrily. “I know I’m not stupid. And I know that _you_ know I’m not stupid.” He pointed a ring-laden finger at Patrick. David bit his lip and Patrick could see tears forming in his eyes again. He turned his face away from Patrick, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Letting out a tremulous breath, David turned to Patrick once more. He crouched down, placing a hand softly to Patrick’s neck, reminiscent of their first kiss. 

“David…” Patrick breathed his name in a sigh. “Please.”

David rubbed his thumb gently against Patrick’s jaw. “I love you so much. I’d do anything for you. Anything.” David withdrew his hand and Patrick felt a rush of cold at the loss of David’s touch. “But I will not let you keep things from me. And I will not let you make me feel foolish.”

“David, I -“ Patrick reached out, grabbing for David’s hand, but David was already getting to his feet. 

“I deserve better, Patrick.” David swiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. _I Believe in the Power of Love._ And Patrick knew it was true. David did believe in the power of love; the power it had to make a 30 year old man finally feel right for the first time in his life. The power to make a man who thought he’d lost everything realize he already had everything he never knew he needed. _“_ You -“ David’s voice broke with emotion, “- Patrick, _you_ showed me that I deserve better.” 

Patrick closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. He felt numb. He felt hot and cold. He felt everything and nothing. He felt a warm hand and cool rings once again cupping the side of his face. He opened his eyes. David was crouching beside him once more, his expression the same mix of anguish and regret and hope and love that was swirling inside Patrick’s chest. 

“Do you love me enough to trust me?” David asked and Patrick nodded. “And to talk to me when something is bothering you?” Patrick nodded again. 

“I promise.”

David shook his head, then leaned forward and pressed his forehead gently against Patrick’s. “The thought of you holding all of this in, of carrying something like this all by yourself, for so long… God, it kills me.”

Patrick raised his hands and took David’s face in his palms. “I love you so much David. And I trust you more than I’ve ever… I trust you more than anyone.”

“Fuck… come here,” David said as he stood, extending a hand to Patrick and pulling him to his feet. Patrick tumbled forward, wrapping his arms around David and pressing a fluttering kiss to the spot on David’s neck that he had long ago claimed as his own before he buried his face into the crook of David’s shoulder. 

He felt David’s arms holding him, grounding him, strong and loving and full of the forgiveness Patrick wasn’t entirely sure he deserved. But he would earn it. He would spend the rest of his life earning the love and trust of this amazing man. 

They stayed that way, locked in their embrace and swaying gently, whispering words of love and comfort to one another. Finally there was a soft tapping on the door leading out to the main area of the kitchen and they broke apart just enough to turn to see Stevie poke her head tentatively into the room. 

“You guys okay?” she asked. They both sniffed and wiped at their eyes, nodding their response and Stevie smiled back at them. “Good. I’m glad.”

“What do you want, Stevie?” David asked in a tone with far less snark than he usually reserved for her. 

“Oh, just thought Patrick might appreciate the chance to save his parents,” Stevie replied. “Roland and Ray have them cornered…”

David let out what could only be called a honk of disgust and Patrick groaned, burrowing his face back into David’s neck and breathing in his familiar, comforting scent before he pulled back and smiled at David. “You ready to go back out there?”

“How do I look? Am I disgusting?”

“No more than usual,” Stevie supplied helpfully, earning a steely-eyed glare from David and an exasperated chuckle from Patrick.

“Not helping, Stevie,” Patrick said, trying hard to hide his amusement at the disdainful look on David’s face. “Baby, you look gorgeous. As always.” He leaned in to press a quick kiss to David’s lips, which David readily accepted. “Give us a minute to maybe splash some cold water on our faces and we’ll be right out.”

Stevie nodded and smiled at the two of them. “I’ll try to save your folks, but don’t take too long.”

After they took turns at the sink in the tiny, dingy staff bathroom just off the kitchen, Patrick reached out to take David’s hand, but David hesitated, once again fiddling with his rings. 

“David? What?”

“A-are you sure?” he asked. “Because I could… I could be just your business partner tonight if…”

Patrick took David’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together and feeling the smooth, cold metal of David’s rings against his skin. “They already know my business partner,” he said, bringing their joined hands to his lips and pressing a kiss to each of David’s knuckles. “I want them to meet my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super nervous about this chapter. 
> 
> I’m not a fan of personal confrontation, so I don’t often write scenes were people argue because it makes me so uncomfortable. With that said, this is the kind of conversation that I felt needed to happen after the events that have taken place, so I pulled up my big girl pants and did my best.
> 
> I hope it feels true to the characters and to this slight AU I’ve created here. I’d love to hear from you!
> 
> I originally intended to leave things here, but now I’m thinking I’d like to do a final chapter/epilogue. Thoughts?


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the most epic of epilogues. The one that ended up being almost twice as long as the original story itself but I found that once I got going, these silly boys had a lot to say.
> 
> So sit back and get comfy. And I sincerely hope you enjoy the conclusion of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I have no beta so any and all errors - and I’m sure there are several - are all mine. 
> 
> I wrote this over the past two months, part of it immediately following the publication of the first three chapters, and the rest once I finally got back to writing after life was just a little (a lot) unkind to me. I hope it flows as once continuous piece.

Patrick stood leaning up against the counter, happier than he’d dared to hope when the night began. He had received hugs and congratulatory pats on the back from almost everyone. Ronnie even deigned to grace him with a look that was slightly less murdery than usual, so basically her equivalent of a hug, he supposed. 

When the extent of David’s surprise party had been revealed earlier that night, when Patrick had walked into the cafe to find his parents and his boyfriend standing side by side, he wasn’t sure how this night would go. 

He knew in that moment that he’d messed up. He knew he’d been unfair to both David and his parents, and he had a lot of making up to do. He knew that his parents, at least, appeared to be content in the knowledge that their son was safe and happy and loved. David on the other hand… David had given him another chance, but Patrick knew that he would need to try harder going forward. A lot harder. Something had changed between them tonight. The old David - the David that would have let him get away with something like this simply because he was terrified of being left alone - was gone. And Patrick felt sick to his stomach about having taken advantage of that perceived vulnerability in David, consciously or not, for so long. 

“You guys good?” Stevie asked, sidling up beside Patrick and handing him a fresh beer. 

Patrick nodded and raised his beer to clink against Stevie’s in thanks before he took a sip, his eyes focused on the booth across the room. David and his parents were sitting talking, heads bent over David’s phone as he showed off pictures of all the parts of Patrick’s life that he should have been sharing with them all along. All the parts that involved David. 

Patrick frowned down at his beer, swirling the contents around in the bottle. “I fucked up, Stevie. Big time,” he said finally. 

“Yup. Sure did.” Stevie took a long, thoughtful pull on her beer, then she turned and fixed him with a pointed stare. “And I just need you to know that if you ever hurt him like that again, they’ll never find your body.”

Patrick raised his eyebrows at her in response. 

“What?” Stevie shot back, narrowing her eyes at him. “If you wanted someone to pat you on the head and say ‘there, there; it’s no big deal’, you should have found someone else to talk to.”

Patrick sighed and let his shoulders slump forward. “I feel bad enough about it already, Stevie. I don’t need to hear it from you too.”

“Well that’s too bad,” Stevie said, her tone blandly disinterested, but her gaze sharp and steely. “Because you’re gonna.”

“Stevie -“

“You _lied_ to him,” she practically hissed, poking Patrick in the chest with the tip of her finger. “You lied to him for so long.”

“I know.”

Stevie shook her head and let out a heavy breath. “Look, I have no idea what you’re going through, or what all this must be like for you. But David is very important to me.”

“I know he is,” Patrick said softly, his voice thick with emotion. “He’s important to me too. He’s the most important person in my life.”

They stood staring at one another, Stevie’s dark eyes boring through Patrick’s defences, leaving him feeling even more raw and exposed than before. Finally Stevie turned away, watching David across the room as he laughed at something Patrick’s dad had said. 

“The first day I met you, I told him that I liked this for him,” Stevie said quietly. “I liked you for him.” Patrick didn’t know what to say to that, so he said nothing. Eventually Stevie continued. “I still do,” she said, turning to face Patrick. “I still like you for him.”

“Thank you, Stevie,” Patrick replied. Then a thought occurred to him. “But… that was before we even…”

“Oh please,” Stevie waved him off with a roll of her eyes. “Five minutes alone with the two of you and I knew you wanted to bone him.”

Patrick sputtered and coughed on the mouthful of beer he’d just taken. “Stevie!”

“Well?” she challenged. “Didn’t you? Or maybe you wanted him to bone you. I don’t know how you two roll.”

“Oh my God.”

Stevie was laughing now, doubled over and clutching her stomach. She stood up, snorting inelegantly and grinned at him. “I was serious about them never finding your body though,” she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“I don’t doubt that,” Patrick affirmed with a roll of his eyes and a smile. He took a long pull of his beer, draining it dry, then set the empty bottle on the counter. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have some catching up to do with my parents and my boyfriend.”

Stevie punched him in the shoulder and smiled one of her bright, genuine smiles. 

* * *

“You should definitely come and see the store tomorrow,” David offered and Patrick couldn’t help but smile at the delight evident on his parents’ faces at the invitation. 

“Oh we’d love that!” his mom said excitedly. She leaned across the table and grinned at David. “Do you think I could try some of that Body Milk I saw on the website?”

David’s face fell. “Oh. We, uh, we ran out of the Body Milk,” he said apologetically. “But I will make sure to send you some when it’s back in stock.”

“That would be lovely, David. Thank you.”

David smiled shyly and took a sip of his wine. 

“Um, David,” Alexis said, approaching the booth while twisting a strand of hair between the fingers on one hand and pawing at David’s shoulder with the limp fingers of the other. “Are we going to, like, cut the cake any time soon? Because Roland is threatening to dig into it with his bare hands…”

“Oh my God,” David muttered, flapping his hands at Patrick, frantically urging him to move so David could slide out from the booth. “I swear to God, if that man touches that cake...”

Patrick watched with a bemused expression on his face as David and Alexis hurried over to where Roland was hovering near the beautiful cake David had ordered from Patrick’s favourite bakery in Elmdale. Well, David’s favourite bakery really. Patrick didn’t hold nearly as strong an opinion about baked goods as David did, but it was the place that Patrick always made sure to stop whenever he was in Elmdale, just to pick up something to appease David’s sweet tooth. But Patrick had to admit that their Red Velvet cake was by far the best he’d ever tasted. And David had put in a special order for a Red Velvet cake with cream cheese frosting, decorated with delicate chocolate musical notes and baseball bats.

In the end, the cake was saved from being destroyed by Roland’s fingers. Patrick blew out his candles. His mom insisted on taking a picture - or twenty - and the cake was cut into neat slices and handed out to all the guests. 

A small dance floor opened up in the middle of the cafe, tables pushed to the side to make room. Couples swayed to the romantic playlist David had put together for the occasion; Alexis and Ted, Mr. and Mrs. Rose, Patrick’s mom and Dad, Ronnie and her wife Karen. 

Patrick held out his hand to David and tried not to wince at the hesitation before David accepted his silent invitation and followed him out onto the dance floor. Patrick pulled him close, his hands finding their familiar place at the small of David’s back, while David placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. It didn’t escape Patrick’s notice that David was holding himself stiffly, not leaning into Patrick’s arms the way he usually did, and his hands stayed firmly on Patrick’s shoulders, not wound around Patrick’s neck, and not toying with the hair on the back of Patrick’s head.

“This is really nice, David,” Patrick said, letting his hands smooth up and down David’s back. “Thank you. For the party. F-for inviting my parents. For understand—“

“Can we… can we not do this here? Right now?” David interrupted, and it made Patrick’s heart ache to hear the tremor in his voice. “Can we just not talk right now? Just… hold me? Please?”

“Yeah,” Patrick said, tightening his arms around David’s waist. “Yeah, David. I can do that.”

David nodded, his lips pressed tightly together and his eyes betraying a hint of wetness gathering at his lashes. Patrick longed to say something, anything, to make it all okay. To put things between them back to where they’d been this morning, this afternoon. But David had asked to be held and not to talk. So Patrick held him close and sighed with relief when David finally looped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and nestled his face against Patrick’s neck.

When the song was over, David pulled away with a small, fragile smile. He leaned in and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Patrick’s lips, then disentangled himself from Patrick’s embrace, giving some excuse about needing to make sure the leftover cake was wrapped up properly. Patrick watched him go, longing to follow him, but knowing that right now, what David needed was a little bit of space.

He saw his mom and dad still dancing and went over to them. 

“Mind if I cut in?” he asked, holding his hand out to his mom. She smiled and put her hand in his, letting her other hand settle on his shoulder. They swayed and smiled at one another. Patrick glanced over at his dad, who winked and headed for the bar to refill their wine glasses.

“It’s so good to see you,” his mom said, her tone hopeful but cautious. As if she was afraid that in saying too much, he would disappear from her life again. The thought made Patrick’s chest ache. “We’ve… well, we’ve missed you, sweetie.”

“I know, mom. I’ve missed you too,” Patrick admitted. He gulped around the lump that had taken root in the back of his throat and closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t… I wasn’t sure how to tell you. About me. About David.” He cast a cautious glance at his mother and saw the same loving, open and accepting smile she’d always worn, when it came to him. “It wasn’t… you guys didn’t do anything wrong. It was me. I… I was so unsure about myself. About how I felt about everything. About how I left. About Rachel. About David.” 

His mom squeezed his shoulder and he could see that she understood. “You went through a lot of change in a very short time,” she said and Patrick coughed out a laugh. “It must have been a lot to process.”

“It was,” Patrick agreed. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “And then when I realized that I… that David… that we…” He shook his head, annoyed at himself for his inability to find the words, to justify almost two years of radio silence from his end. “It was so good, Mom. Everything was so good, and I was afraid… I didn’t want to lose it. I almost lost David once when Rachel came to town and after that, I wanted to tell you guys. But…”

“It’s not the kind of thing you tell your parents over the phone,” his mom soothed, moving her hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek. “I get it, sweetie. We both do.”

Patrick felt his emotions bubbling up in his chest, threatening to spill out, all over the dance floor. He choked back a sob and leaned forward, burying his face in his mother’s familiar embrace. She still smelled like that perfume he’d gotten her for Mother’s Day when he was 11 years old. He’d saved up his allowance for months to buy it for her, and it made something in him rattle loose and let go, let him hope that things would be okay. She was still wearing that department store perfume all these years later. Even after everything he’d done.

“I love you, Mom,” Patrick said when he’d collected himself enough to find his voice. 

“I love you too, my sweet angel.” 

The song ended and Patrick and his mom returned to the booth where his dad was waiting with topped up glasses of wine. Roland and Jocelyn took to the dance floor where they didn’t so much dance as they groped one another and gyrated until David couldn’t take it any more and turned off the music. After that, the party began to die down, people filtering out into the crisp night air until only Patrick, his parents and David were left, Twyla somewhere in the kitchen with George taking care of the dishes.

“So we’ll see you for brunch tomorrow?” Patrick’s dad asked, holding out his wife’s light coat and helping her on with it. 

“Yeah, Dad. That'd be great.”

“Alright son,” his dad said, clapping him on the shoulder before pulling him into a crushing hug. “Happy birthday, my boy. See you in the morning.”

“Night, Dad,” Patrick said, holding onto his dad for just a second longer. “Good night mom. Love you,” he said as he stepped into his mother’s waiting arms.

“Love you too,” she said, pressing a firm kiss to his cheek. She held him at arm’s length and smiled at him then turned to David and opened her arms to him. 

David smiled tentatively, then stepped into her embrace. Patrick watched as his mom whispered something in David’s ear, causing him to blush then nod his head. “Goodnight, David,” she said as she let him go. “Sweet dreams.”

David ducked his head shyly. “Thank you. You too, Mrs. Brewer.”

And then it was just the two of them. David poked his head into the back to let Twyla know that they were leaving and asked her to put any leftovers in the fridge for the night. He’d pick them up in the morning.

Then he followed Patrick out of the cafe. They stood on the front patio and Patrick reached out to take David’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He took a step in the direction of his apartment, but felt resistance when David didn’t move. Patrick turned back to look at him.

“David, what —“ He paused at the look on David’s face, like he’d swallowed something distasteful. 

“I’m not going to have this conversation with you a third time, Patrick,” David finally said, his voice quiet but firm. “I can’t do it. I can’t have you keeping things from me anymore.”

Patrick nodded, his free hand going to rub at the back of his neck. He tried to lighten the tension between them with a little gentle humour. “Three strikes and I’m out, huh?”

The corner of David’s mouth twitched and twisted as he tried to hide his smile. “I don’t know what that means,” he replied. “I don’t play cricket.”

Patrick tightened his hold on David’s hand. “Stay with me tonight? Please?”

A crease formed between David’s beautifully wild eyebrows and his mouth twisted up into a tight little knot. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, a sure sign that he was feeling overwhelmed, beleaguered with too many feelings. 

“I can’t,” he said finally, his voice tremulous, his lower lip quivering. “Not tonight. I’m not… I just need—“

He broke off and shook his head, coughing to clear his throat. “I love you, Patrick. And I’m not… I’m not mad. Not anymore. I just need some time. And some space. Tonight.”

Patrick felt his chest tighten and clench around his heart, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “W-what can I do?”

“Nothing,” David said, raising his free hand to gently stroke his fingers along Patrick’s cheek. “Just give me tonight, okay?”

Leaning into David’s touch, Patrick nodded. “Will you, um… will you come to brunch with us? With my parents? Tomorrow?”

“Are you sure?” David asked, his thumb rubbing a soothing line along Patrick’s jaw. “You don’t want some time alone with them?”

“No. Nope,” Patrick shook his head vigorously. “No, I want them to get to know you, to get to know me… with you.”

David let out a little gasping laugh, his long, dark eyelashes damp with unshed tears. “Okay. I’ll be there,” he said. He leaned in and brushed his soft lips against Patrick’s before pulling back and smiling at him. “But not before 10 AM. I’m not much of a morning person.”

“Noted,” Patrick chuckled in reply. “Goodnight, David. I love you.”

“Love you too,” David said, raising their joined hands and pressing a kiss to Patrick’s knuckle. “See you in the morning.”

Patrick stood out front of the cafe, watching David walk in the direction of the motel. He kept watching until David disappeared into the darkness, and then Patrick let out a sigh and headed for his apartment.

* * *

Patrick put his car in park in the gravel parking lot in front of the motel and turned off the ignition. He sat for a moment, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before he unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed open his door, grabbing the bouquet of flowers from the passenger seat before he climbed out of the car. 

He was just about to head to David’s room, when a door further along the way opened and his dad stepped out onto the walkway, a cup of coffee in his hand and a newspaper tucked under one arm. He smiled when he saw Patrick and waved him over. 

“Morning son!” he said, clapping Patrick on the shoulder with his free hand. “Didn’t expect to see you here this morning. You come to escort your mother and me to brunch?”

“Uh…” Patrick glanced down at the flowers in his hand and then back up to see a knowing look on his father’s face. 

“Ah,” his dad said, settling himself in the lurid green basket chair outside his room and indicating toward the vacant seat beside him. “You've come to get yourself out of the doghouse.” He gave Patrick a knowing wink then took a sip of his coffee and winced. “Ugh…” He glared at the cup in his hand. “Is this coffee or -“

Patrick chuckled, taking the cup from his dad’s hand and setting it on the ground between their chairs. “Yeah… David says the coffee here is basically lukewarm swamp water, so…”

Sitting back in his chair, Patrick laid the bouquet across his lap, fiddling with the rattan ribbon the florist had used to tie up the decorative wrapping. The two men sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. 

“So David didn’t stay with you last night,” his dad asked, although it didn’t sound like a question. 

Patrick shook his head. “He um, he said he needed some time to… to process. Everything. From last night.”

Patrick saw his dad shoot him a sympathetic smile. He reached out and placed his hand on Patrick’s knee. “Yeah… last night was… well, as wonderful as it was, son, it was a lot.”

Patrick sighed and hung his head, his hand reaching to rub at the tight knot of muscles at the base of his neck. “Yeah… I know.” He shook his head and glanced sidelong at his father. “I’m… I’m sorry. For not telling you guys,” he began, but his father waived off his apology. 

“Son, I told you last night that there was nothing to apologize for,” he said. “And nothing has changed.” He set his newspaper down beside his coffee cup and crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair. “I mean… do your mother and I wish you’d felt you could come to us with something like this? Of course we do. But… but we’re not upset with you. We’re more concerned that we might have… well, that we weren’t more aware of how things were for you. Before.”

Patrick’s brow furrowed in question. 

“Patrick, we’ve been here less than a day, and I can already tell that you are a thousand times happier now than you were when you left home,” his dad said, fixing him with a pointed look. 

“Dad…”

His father shook his head. “I’m sorry that we didn’t see it,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. He looked up at Patrick. “We didn’t see how unhappy you were.”

“I didn’t even know how unhappy I was!” Patrick exclaimed. 

“But you did, though. On some level,” his dad said firmly. “You left. You removed yourself from a situation that - looking back on it now - would only have gone from bad to worse. Were we sad to see you go? Of course we were! But you’re a smart guy, Patrick. Good head on your shoulders. We knew that wherever you ended up, you’d land on your feet.”

They descended into silence again, Patrick picking idly at his cuticles and his father staring thoughtfully off into the middle distance. 

The quiet between them was I broken by the sound of a door opening behind them and Patrick looked up to see his mother smiling down at him.

“I thought I heard voices out here and wondered who your father was talking to!” She ruffled his hair affectionately before bending to press a kiss to the top of his head. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning, Mom,” Patrick smiled in reply. 

“How’s the coffee?” she asked, as Patrick’s dad picked up his discarded cup and newspaper from beneath his seat. 

“Undrinkable,” his dad replied, eyeing the cup suspiciously. 

“The coffee at the cafe is moderately drinkable, at least,” Patrick offered helpfully. He got to his feet, the bouquet of flowers hanging from his hand. “Um… I’ll just go get David, then we can all go.”

His dad gave him a bracing slap on the back and his mom smiled confidently back at him. He turned to go, skidding the soles of his shoes against the cement walkway as he made his way along the front of the motel, coming to a stop in front of Room 7. 

He raised his hand, ready to knock when the door swung open and Alexis nearly collided with him as she came barreling out the door dressed for her morning jog. 

“God, David! I’m going! Ugh!” she griped before letting out a startled “oh!” when she saw Patrick standing in front of her. “Patrick!” Her face lit up and she shimmied her shoulders and gave him a double-eyed wink before she turned to face back into the room. “David!” she bellowed.

“Ohmygod, _what_?!?” came David’s answering bellow, sounding slightly muffled. 

“Your little button is here!” Alexis shouted back. She turned and let her fingers walk up Patrick’s chest before she booped him on the nose with the tip of her index finger. “Boop!” she trilled before she stuffed her earbuds into her ears and jogged off across the parking lot. 

Patrick shook his head, a grin splitting his face. He’d never been _booped_ before, although he’d seen Alexis do it - or _try_ to do it, more accurately - to David many times. Something about the gesture, as annoying as David seemed to find them, made Patrick feel privileged somehow, included in the inner workings of the Rose siblings. He stepped through the open door into the relative dim of the room. David was nowhere to be seen, although he noticed that the bathroom door was closed. 

“Uh, David?” Patrick called out. “It’s just me. I came to pick you up for bru— _oh_ .“ His words died in the back of his throat when the bathroom door opened and David was standing there looking fresh and clean and more beautiful than any mere mortal had the right to look. He wore a fluffy white sweater with horizontal black stripes of varying thicknesses stretching across his broad chest and shoulders, and those tight white acid-wash jeans - the ones he’d worn the morning after his birthday, the morning after their first kiss. The ones that made his ass look like it was carved by Michaelangelo himself, and that emphasized David’s ample _package_ just right. He looked practically edible - fucking delicious, really - and Patrick felt his mouth go dry and he made a conscious effort to close his mouth, which he was embarrassed to find, had been hanging open gawpishly while he stared at David.

“Hi,” David said, his lips twisting up in amusement as he gazed calmly back at Patrick. 

“H-hi,” Patrick stammered. “Uh, these are… these are for you.” He awkwardly thrust the bouquet in David’s direction, feeling suddenly like the floor was tilting beneath his feet, like something had shifted - maybe out there in the world, maybe just inside him, he wasn’t sure. 

David smiled shyly and accepted the flowers, raising them to his face and taking a delicate sniff. “Thank you. These are lovely,” he said breathily, his eyes never leaving Patrick’s face. “Um… let me just put these in some water, and I need to put on my cologne and then we can go.”

Patrick nodded wordlessly. He watched David disappear through the adjoining door to his parents’ room and reappear a moment later with a large clear plastic jug filled about half-way with water. 

“We don’t have any proper vases,” David said apologetically, grimacing at the makeshift container he’d found, “So this will have to do for now.”

He quickly unwrapped the flowers and deposited them into the jug. “There,” he smiled at Patrick. “Theyre beautiful, Patrick.”

Patrick still hadn’t moved, hadn’t spoken. Still felt like maybe the planet was spinning too quickly, or maybe too slowly. He did note the concern that registered on David’s face.

“Patrick?” David asked, tilting his head questioningly before crossing the small space between them and framing Patrick’s face with his large, gentle hands. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

And then Patrick knew. He knew what was wrong. It was that niggling fear that had kept him up night after night during the week that they’d been apart following the disastrous BBQ last year. He hadn’t realized it had been sitting, festering like a cancer deep in his soul since he’d watched David walk home alone from the cafe last night. 

“I almost lost you,” Patrick whispered, not caring that his voice sounded wrecked, the words bullying their way out of his mouth before he even knew he’d thought them. “God, David. I almost lost you _again_.” 

David’s dark eyes widened, then softened. “Oh, honey” he sighed. Patrick felt himself being pulled forward into the protective circle of David’s arms, David’s lips against his temple, whispering words of love against his skin. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, David,” Patrick chanted as he buried his face in David’s impossibly soft sweater, his hands clutching at David, pawing at him as if they might never get another chance. 

“Patrick stop. Honey, please,” David murmured in his ear. “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere, okay?” David placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulders, gently pushing him back so he could take his face in his hands again, thumbs lovingly whisking away the tears Patrick had shed. “Baby, I just needed last night, just to clear my head.” Leaning forward, David pressed his lips to Patrick’s brow, then pulled back and smiled. “I love you. So much, Patrick. I know you’re sorry and you don’t have to say it anymore. There’s no need for any olive branches this time, okay? Although I do appreciate the flowers.”

Patrick nodded and reached up to swipe at his nose with the back of his hand. “I’m sor—“

“Nope. No more apologies,” David said firmly, his dark eyes pools of sincerity. He kept smoothing his thumbs gently across the delicate and puffy skin under Patrick’s eyes, his palms warm and comforting, cradling Patrick’s cheeks. “We’re good, honey. Okay?”

Again, Patrick nodded. “C-can I kiss you now?” he asked and his insides thrilled at the delighted laugh that drew from David.

“I wish you would,” David said, bowing his head to press his lips against Patrick’s. Patrick surged forward and gathered David in his arms, opening his lips and sucking David’s tongue into his mouth, a desperate keening noise emerging from the back of his throat. David, meanwhile slid his hands around to the nape of Patrick’s neck, fingers gently sifting through his hair sending a tingle down Patrick’s spine that began to blossom into a deep, aching need in his pelvis. He let one hand slide down to the swell of David’s ass, his middle finger following the line of the seam that divided his two perfect cheeks until he knew his finger was hovering over David’s hole, separated only by two layers of fabric. His other hand slipped up under David’s sweater, under the t-shirt he wore beneath to clutch at bare skin, velvety and warm under his touch. 

David let out a little whimper when Patrick stroked his finger more firmly along his backside seam, clutching at Patrick’s neck, the back of his head, more tightly. 

Patrick wanted to immerse himself in David, surround himself in his scent, the feel of his skin, the taste of his mouth and the most intimate parts of his body. Nothing could tear his attention from worshipping the man in his arms, the man who - on some level - he had been afraid he might never have a chance to hold again. 

Nothing, that is, except maybe the sound of a throat being cleared behind him, which jolted Patrick back to the here and now. With a not-so-subtle grunt of annoyance, Patrick tore himself away from the very inviting mouth he’d been plundering with his tongue and peered over David’s shoulder. _At his parents_. Ah, fuck. 

“So, looks like you two have kissed and made up,” Patrick’s dad said as he peered at them from the door Patrick himself had left ajar, trying very hard - but not quite hard enough - to suppress a grin. “Sorry to interrupt, but we just wondered what was taking you boys so long.”

“Uh, I was just… we were…” Patrick felt his cheeks flush with heat, and he looked to David for help. David was staring back at him with eyes slightly glazed and his mouth slick and swollen from Patrick’s kisses.

“Um… we, uh… h-he just…” David stammered, his cheeks flushing with a rosy hue that did nothing to calm the inferno raging in Patrick’s groin. “W-we’re sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. We’ll be right out. Sorry to keep you, um, waiting.”

Patrick’s mother pursed her lips, but her eyes were, God, we’re they actually _twinkling_ ? He watched her eyes drop and then return to meet his gaze, and if possible, her eyes twinkled _even louder_ . And that’s when Patrick realized he still had his hand on David’s ass and _Oh Jesus_ his parents had just caught him basically fingering David through his jeans. 

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all dear,” said his mom said with a knowing wink. “Take your time.”

Patrick watched them disappear from the doorway, then turned to David, who stared back at him with an expression of bemused mortification that Patrick knew was mirrored on his own features. David shook his head and grinned at Patrick before he leaned in to press another kiss to Patrick’s lips.

“Mmm… David…”

“What?” David murmured into Patrick’s mouth, and Patrick could feel David’s smile against his lips, hear it in his voice. “Your mom said to take our time.”

* * *

After brunch they all trooped over to the store. Patrick’s parents dutifully oohing and ahhing over all the products and the whole look of the _general-but-also-very-specific_ environment they had created together. David trailed in their wake, surreptitiously grabbing anything that they showed even the remotest interest in and tossing them into a basket.

When the tour of the store was over, David returned to the counter where Patrick had been waiting and began to artfully arrange the items in the basket, fussing with folds of burlap and rattan ribbon. 

Patrick leaned over and whispered in his ear, “I hope you’re planning on paying for that.”

David grimaced. “I was thinking it could be considered a wr—“

Patrick groaned and shook his head in not-quite mock exasperation. “David, I swear to God, if you say the words write-off I’m going to lose my mind.”

David did that thing he does with his mouth when he’s secretly - or in this case, not so secretly - delighted to be caught out at something, his eyes dancing with mischief. “I was just thinking that this could be considered expanding our brand to new territory,” he said. “That’s a legitimate business expense.”

Patrick thought about arguing, he really did. Giving out freebies to his parents was _not_ a valid write-off. But then his mind went back to the party last night and the considerable amount of time and effort and money David must have spent, and he felt his resolve weakening. David was still staring back at him with that hopeful but also slightly mischievous look in his eye, and Patrick found himself sighing and agreeeing to let David off the hook for the cost. If he couldn’t figure out a way to write off the expense, Patrick would cover the cost himself. “You’re impossible, and I love you so much,” he said with a suitably long suffering huff. “Fine. Have it your way.” He sealed the deal by leaning in and pressing a kiss to David’s cheek.

David beamed back at him, then his eyes went wide. “Oh wait! I forgot!” He bent down and began to rifle through his leather satchel, extracting a bottle of their Body Milk and flashing Patrick a sheepish grin. “It’s from my own stash,” he said before tucking it carefully into the basket. “Your mom was so excited to try it. I couldn’t let her go home without any.”

Patrick chuckled and he knew the look he must have given David in that moment must have been so so fond, what David referred to as his _heart eyes_ , but he didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around David’s waist and pulled him close, nuzzling his nose into that little space just below David,s ear. ”David Rose, you are a good person,” Patrick murmured, oh so fondly.

David turned in his arms and grinned back at him. “Still not getting a nice person from you, huh?” 

“Getting a little closer everyday, babe.”

The smile David bestowed upon him in response was nearly blinding.

* * *

All too soon, the four of them were standing outside on the curb in front of the Apothecary. Patrick was tightly ensconced in his mother’s warm embrace. A lump had formed in the back of his throat and he could feel his eyes prickling with unshed tears. 

“Oh, my boy. I don’t want to let you go!”

The lump in Patrick’s throat doubled in size. He swallowed hard as his mom’s grip on him tightened until he thought she might squeeze the breath right out of him.

“I know, mom. I don’t want you to go either,” Patrick managed to mumble. 

His mom sniffled, then finally loosened her hold on him, looking up at him with watery eyes and him a teary smile. “You and David, you’ll come visit?”

“Of course we will,” Patrick assured her. “Right David?”

“Absolutely, Mrs. Brewer,” David vowed, wrapping his arm around Patrick’s shoulders and drawing him gently into his side.

Patrick watched his mom nod, dabbing delicately at her eyes with a tissue. Then she fixed her gaze on David. 

“You come here, young man. I need a hug from you too before I go.”

David slid his arm from around Patrick’s shoulders, then bundle his mom up in a warm embrace.

“I’ll take good care of him,” David said softly. “I promise.” And Patrick felt his heart grow impossibly large, filling his whole chest. 

“I know you will, sweetie. Thank you. It makes me feel so much better, knowing he’s in such good hands.”

“I don’t want to break this up, but we have to hit the road, Marcy,” Patrick’s dad interjected gently, placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder. 

“I know. I know,” she lamented, her voice muffled where she had her face buried in David’s chest. She extracted herself from his arms and looked up at him, taking his face in her small hands. “I am so glad to have met you, David. Thank you for inviting us.”

David blushed and his mouth wobbled a bit before he regained his composure. “The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Brewer.”

“Oh, pfah! It’s Marcy now,” she said, patting David’s cheek affectionately. 

“Marcy, then. Have a safe drive home.”

“We’ll text you to let you know we got there safely,” she assured Patrick, pulling him in for one last hug.

“Alright, come on, honey,” his dad said, gently tugging his wife from Patrick’s embrace. “We can’t stand out here saying goodbye all day. We’ve got a long drive ahead, and the boys have to open the store.” She begrudgingly let herself be led to the passenger side door of the car, and got in. Patrick’s dad grinned back at David and Patrick. “Now you two, behave yourselves. And for the love of God, Patrick. Bring David to visit sooner rather than later, okay?”

“We will,” Patrick said, hugging his dad tightly. “Bye Dad.”

“See ya around, kiddo. And you too, David.”

“Good to meet you, sir,” David said, shaking his hand. 

“That’s Clint to you from now on, son,” he said with a wink. He rounded the car and paused beside the driver’s side door, a small smile on his face. “Happiness looks good on you, Patrick. David, keep up the good work.” And then he ducked his head and maneuvered himself into the driver’s seat. 

Patrick and David stood out front of the store, smiling and waving until the car disappeared around the corner and out of sight. 

David slid his hand into Patrick’s, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

Patrick nodded, turning to smile up at David. “I… I think I am,” he said. Sure, he was sad - it was so hard seeing his parents leave after such a whirlwind visit. But he was also relieved. His parents _knew_. They knew and they _didn’t care_. Well, they cared. But only that Patrick was happy and loved. And in love. In love with the beautiful, complicated, smart, funny and _forgiving_ man standing beside him now. 

David let out a contented little sigh. “I like your parents,” he said, turning and leading Patrick back into the store, flipping the sign from _Closed_ to _Open_. “They’re very… well, I can see now why you are the way you are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

David shrugged. “I just mean, they’re just so… so nice.”

“Well, they really liked you,” Patrick said and David ducked his head in response, but not before Patrick caught sight of the pleased little smile on his face. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

David let out a happy little sigh. “That’s… I’m not usually very good. W-with parents.”

“Babe, you did all this for me, this whole weekend,” Patrick said, placing his hand on the small of David’s back and rubbing soothing circles. “And they saw that. You make me so happy, David. And they saw that too, and it means the world to them. And to me.”

David’s mouth bunched itself into a bashful little bud, and he nodded his head. “I hope they saw how happy you make me, too,” he said softly.

“I know they did, David,” Patrick assured him. “You know… after, well. After we sorted things out.”

“Mmm,” David hummed thoughtfully. “And are… are we all sorted out, then?” 

Patrick tugged David closet, both hands now splayed across his lower back. “That’s up to you, David.”

David nodded, then he ran his hands up Patrick’s chest, pausing to give his shoulders a squeeze before he looked his arms around Patrick’s neck. “Yeah. Yeah, we are,” he said. 

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Their tender moment was interrupted by the jingle of the bell over the door, marking the arrival of their first customer of the day.

* * *

That night, after closing up the store, Patrick picked up his phone and saw a text from his mom. They’d arrived home safely. He glanced at the time. David had gone back to the motel after work to change and gather his overnight bag. He wouldn’t be arriving for at least another fifteen minutes.

Patrick pulled up his contacts and selected his parents’ home number. He put his phone to his ear, listening to it ring. Once, twice…

“Hello, sweetheart!” his mother’s cheery voice trolled over the line.

Patrick smiled. “Hi Mom,” he said. “How was the drive?”

He listened as his dad came on the line, the pair of them talking over one another, telling little anecdotes and stories about their travels. 

“Just making some dinner and I think we’re going to turn in early,” his dad finished. 

“Sounds good,” Patrick said. “I don’t want to keep you, but I just wanted to say thank you. For this weekend. F-for being so understanding. Just… just for everything.”

“Oh, sweetie,” his mom said. “You are so very welcome. We just love you so much, Patrick. And it’s so good to see you settled and happy.”

Patrick smiled nervously. “Um, about that,” he said, a flock of butterflies suddenly beginning to swarm in his chest. “I... um, I wanted you both to be the first to know that I…” He took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds, then letting it out slowly. The butterflies seemed settle slightly. “I’m going to ask David to marry me. I know it probably seems fast to you… y-you just met him, and this is all very new for you. But for me… for us? It’s… well, it just feels right, you know?”

Silence loomed on the other end of the line, and the butterflies threatened to kick it back up a notch. Then his mother spoke. 

“You were waiting to tell us, weren’t you? Before you asked him?” she asked. “You’ve been thinking about it for a while?”

“Yeah. Yes I have.”

“If you’re looking for our blessings son, you’ve got it,” his dad said, and Patrick felt a wave of calm wash over him. “David is, well I may not quite get his clothes, but son, I like him. I like him for you.”

“I do too, sweetheart,” his mom chimes in, and he could hear the happy tears in his voice. “Oh, a wedding! Oh my goodness! Patrick, this is so exciting!”

“Okay, calm down!” Patrick laughed, “I haven’t actually asked him yet.” 

“Right. Yes. Okay,” his mom said, not calming down _at all._

“But when I do, you’ll be the first to know, okay?”

“Okay, son.”

“Yes. Okay, sweetheart.”

Patrick heard the sound of a key in the door and he glanced up just in time to see David let himself in, offering Patrick a sweet smile before closing the door and setting down his bag. 

“Okay, I gotta go. David’s here,” Patrick said. _“My parents,”_ he mouthed at David, who grinned in response. 

“Hi Marcy! Hi Clint!” he called out while bending to unlace his shoes. 

“Give David our love.”

“I will, Mom.”

“Goodnight, son. And we'll wait to hear the good news whenever you’re ready to tell us.”

“Okay Dad. Goodnight Mom. Love you guys.”

He ended the call and smiled as David dropped down onto the love seat beside him. 

“Hey,” Patrick said, leaning in for a kiss.

“Hi,” David said, going in for kiss number two. “Your folks got home okay?”

“Yup,” Patrick said. “Just called to thank us for the weekend and remind us again that we have to come visit. Soon.”

David smiled and slid down so he could rest his head against Patrick’s shoulder. “We’ll take a look at the calendar tomorrow. See when we can close the store and get away for a few days.”

“Sounds good,” Patrick said, sliding his arm around David’s shoulders and pulling him tightly I’m against his side. His mind was already working on a plan, on how he would do it. And how he would finally take David home to his parents. Not as his boyfriend, but as his fiancé.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. As always I’d love to hear from you! I’ll be offline for the next week and would be thrilled to come back from vacTion to some goodies in my inbox.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are most welcome! And if you’re on Tumblr please come and shout with me @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
